intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Regarding the Future for Scorecards...
[https://www.deviantart.com/intrancity/journal/Regarding-the-Future-for-Scorecards-814773557 ] is a 2019 journal that details Intrancity's stress from the recent months, which he kept hidden throughout his time at DeviantArt until now. Here, he details the reasons as to why he had to cancel most of Season 4 in 2019, from school, to too many premieres, to poor experiences with the season, and especially cussing creating all the stress for him. Uploaded on September 27, 2019, it has slowly generated some attention from people who knew Intrancity for the journal serving more personal information of Intrancity such as school and especially his incapability to tolerate cussing. Not many people appeared to read the journal at first, but as time went by, more and more people noticed his on-going struggles. Because Intrancity brought out the word regarding his major issues in his life, it affected his activity on the site to making him almost be even more inactive. To focus more on combating his issues, he pulled the plug on almost every Season 4 release date and stopped watching movies to prevent his stress from getting in the way. Cause These are several contributing factors as to why Intrancity had to call off much of Season 4's release dates, with each of them having their own different causes. Swearing Intrancity's stress from gazing upon cuss words on the internet has been building up ever since 9th grade. According to Intrancity, he wasn't able to fully tolerate swearing for more than five years after growing upset from some YouTube comments and Polandball comics he saw that contained very strong language. As time went on, his toleration of cussing went up and down depending if the material has a lot of cussing or that he used some strategies to help himself cope with such language. He even uses bad language on the sites he was on such as YouTube, Wikia, and DeviantArt mostly to act more mature in front of other people. Nowadays, with his hatred against cursing growing, he eventually removed signs of him using bad language in his reviews to appeal to a more general public. Looking back at that, Intrancity regretted blurting out foul language as they "make people look angry or rude", plus unnecessary. Peak His swearing issue got worse when in 9th grade, he would at times throw fits of rage at people who constantly cussed in front of him, throwing objects around, scream cuss words at them, and bang on solid objects. Although his issue with swearing started around October 2014, it was at its worst since school began for him on July 25, 2018. However, his true temper against cussing erupted just six days later, when on that day at P.E., with his classmates cussing a lot on a cloudy day of playing some washers, Intrancity got really frustrated and threw trash and rocks on the ground everywhere, with everyone surrounding him being surprised and scared of his furious attitude. This was only the beginning. Because his frustration grew with swearing since that day, he couldn't bear to see or hear strong language every day, which he often did since he was obsessed with surfing the web. After reacting to them, Intrancity would cry, grow furious, or even go to sleep to make the sorrow stop, even when he didn't see them. Later on, he became more prone to the milder cuss words thanks to the internet classifying them as bad words and their frequent utterances in movies. But what caused him to make the journal is when reading the comments section of HugeTFPFan's Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show ''review, he stumbled upon one comment that made him suffer the most. The shock inside his heart was so big and sudden that it immediately threw him into a breakdown, putting him to sleep for four hours, panicking that he will be prone to swearing for the rest of his life, until waking up and realizing that the stress will continue to follow him even if he continues to make more scorecards, causing him to "immediately pull the plug on Season 4 release dates". In fact, swearing alone is a major contribution to Intrancity's common stress that it's the main and sole reason why he made the journal in the first place. School Now that Intrancity is homeschooled again, that doesn't mean that he gets to have free-time all the time. Looking back at the last time he was homeschooled, from October 3, 2017 to July 24, 2018, it flopped because of how much time Intrancity was wasting. Since Thanksgiving Break, he was never able to catch up with the work he was working with on Time4Learning due to a lack of scheduling and holidays getting in the way. Now that he's homeschooled again, he has to make sure to stay up with work again without getting too behind. If there were certain classes he is failing at (more specifically English and Biology), he needed to study more in order to achieve good grades, which means less time on watching the planned shows. Both classes have been issues for Intrancity, especially Biology where he wasn't able to work on it for months since November 7, 2019, after trying to learn about the cell got way too hard and frustrating for him. English, while not as hard as Biology once Intrancity worked more on it, gave him mediocre grades. However, as time went by, he realized that there is no time limit for finishing his homework on time, allowing him to work more sporadically throughout the school year, but due to too much distractions and holidays, he stopped working on December 20, 2019, and resumed work on January 7, 2020, leaving a huge gap of unfinished work he has to clean up. This caused Intrancity to be more concerned with homeschooling than working on Season 4. His distractions would get the best of him when he stopped working again ten days later for twelve days with multiple failed attempts at getting back on task. Since he got a lot of material to work with on DeviantArt, it means less time on Time4Learning. New episodes Whenever he's really busy and he realizes there's a bomb of new episodes from a show he has seen, he becomes furious over this since he got more work to do, and this is what caused him to become more unfavorable of new episodes. Thanks to the number of shows he has seen, several can release episodes weekly or in a premiere-week style to distract Intrancity from continuing production on Season 4. The number of new episodes in a month not only irritates Intrancity, but also how some people impatiently ask him to update the scorecard already, which is against Intrancity's rule of not asking him when to update scorecards. In fact, there might be too many where Intrancity had to discontinue some scorecards so that he doesn't become too overwhelmed with too many premieres and shows to review. For example, the first scorecard he had to discontinue, his ''Welcome to the Wayne scorecard, had to be discontinued with its burn-off on NickToons being one of the prime reasons for the scorecard's cancellation. Not wanting to watch new episodes of a show in which he realized his thoughts are pretty outdated by now plus the show's sudden and rushed release schedule, it had to be discontinued. However, he only discontinues an ongoing scorecard if he has lost interest in it and that it has released way too many episodes by then where he doesn't want to be fed-up by too many unwatched episodes. One of the causes for Intrancity to miss out on premieres is early timeslots, strong dump months and vacations. Because of these contributing factors, it prevents him from watching the new episodes on time. Although he tries to wake up early to see the episodes on time, sometimes he might be too tired and sleepy to wake up that he has to watch the new episodes at a later date. Vacations also take a toll on Intrancity's crtiic activity where he is too busy spending time at distant locations to do work, which also includes making Season 4 scorecards. Effects This journal has nearly made Intrancity more inactive on the site. Due to his negative attitude, while writing the journal, Intrancity initially wanted to cancel all of Season 4 for 2019 and reduce his role on the site. This means that there won't be anymore scorecard for the rest of the year and he thought of bringing them back next year so that during that time, he can focus more on cleaning up his life and come off more fresh and active. However, he still wanted to release new content during the last three months of the year since that is when award season happens, and since Intrancity was highly interested in movies plus that time being when there are the least amount of premieres of new episodes from kids networks, he then wanted to spend some time on DeviantArt for those months and then sticking with his initial plan starting the new year. This is all thanks to him forgetting about Angela Anaconda's 20th anniversary and that he wanted the scorecard to be released on the same day the series premiered on television. So, he originally stuck with said show and that's it, but considering the potential two scorecards he made for the season before pulling the plug on Season 4 release dates, he went with Angela Anaconda, Sony Pictures Animation, and Sheep in the Big City to be the only Season 4 scorecards to premiere in 2019, plus various other content to catch up with movie award season. Speaking of movies, this journal would, later on, affect Intrancity's interest in movies. Although he was still interested in watching movies even after he made the journal, as his M.I.R.S.M. journal was still getting requests as well as having a lot of movies planned to review, it wouldn't be until October 11, 2019, after being prone to more cussing, that he ultimately stopped watching movies, removed his watchlist of all movies and deleted the M.I.R.S.M. journal. That was when he started to hate cussing after five years of suffering through shocking within his heart and because that most movies have at least one instance of foul language, he would refuse to watch movies and instead study them. However, he would watch three movies in December 2019 and planned to not watch a single movie for one year, but he has shown some urges to watch movies thinking he was too harsh on cinema. Category:Journals Category:Personal content